


One Day, You'll Believe Me

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [7]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Intercrural Sex, Loyalty, M/M, Porn Battle, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erik returns to Charles, he has to spend time convincing him of his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day, You'll Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 15th Porn Battle for the prompts of 'loyalty' and 'intercrural'.
> 
> Modern day setting with a dash of charade.
> 
> And as last week - this doubles as the fic-of-the-week entry for this week.

"Do you think they suspect?"

Charles' voice drifted from the living room of the penthouse apartment, and Erik could see him silhouetted against the city lights where he was standing. A shadow in front of the grand floor-to-ceiling window.

"If they did, you'd pick up on it," Erik replied, setting his helmet aside, not missing the way that Charles' stance relaxed. He wanted to comment, wanted to say that the helmet had been Charles' idea in the first place. In truth, he'd rather do without it.

_'I know,'_ Charles voice whispered in his mind. _'It doesn't mean I don't yearn for the return of your mind.'_

"You don't have to be so formal," Erik muttered as he dropped the cape carelessly over the back of the couch on his way to were Charles was still standing, his back turned. "Yearning, Charles, really?"

"If the glove fits," Charles muttered, swaying back towards Erik when he stepped up and put his arms around Charles' waist, not moving or saying anything, simply holding him.

"It would certainly create an uproar in the mutant community," Erik said with a huff before burying his nose in Charles' neck, inhaling deeply.

"In both camps, I'd say," Charles said. "What do you think they'd say?" he asked, curiously.

"You know fine well what they'd say," Erik muttered before inhaling again. "They'd ask themselves if you were truly who they thought you were, they'd question their ability to trust in your cause, in your word."

Charles huffed out a small laugh. "The opposition would wonder if I'd managed to brainwash you, helmet notwithstanding. If you were thinking with your dick." He put a hand on Erik's and leaned forward, the other hand against the cool glass of the window. "What would we do if that did happen? Have we truly created our own fictitious characters in a way that we can never truly be what we want to be? To ourselves, to each other?"

"We'd state our case, tell the truth - and then we'd leave them to rot in the hell they've created themselves," Erik said, only half kidding. There were days where he understood why they had ended up where they were now, and why they were playing this charade. Then there were days where he just wanted to crush the damned helmet, take Charles' hand, get in a car and just go. Not stop until they ran out of petrol and no one knew their names, recognized their faces.

_'You know we can not,'_ Charles said, returning to his gift, using his telepathy.

"You know that someday we must," Erik disagreed. There was no real heat in his words.They had had the very same discussion countless times before.

_'But not today,'_ Charles countered.

Erik breathed deeply, held his breath and let it out again - slowly. "No, not today." It didn't mean he didn't have a million escape plans.

"I missed you," Charles mumbled, pushing back a little.

Erik didn't miss the hint. He'd been half hard most of the afternoon, knowing he'd be seeing Charles again tonight. And hiding a hardon in the suit was no small task. "I take it the condoms are in the bedroom?" Erik asked.

Charles nodded, bending forward a little more, still not letting go of Erik's hand, but allowing the window to take a little more of his weight.

"Then we'll save them for round two," Erik said conversationally, keeping the flare of lust to a bare minimum. There were other things they could do to take the edge off. He lifted his hand away from Charles' abdomen, guiding the hand he was covering it with to the window, to mirror the position of the other hand. "Let me take care of you for now."

Charles nodded in agreement, even if it hadn't been a question.

Erik slid a hand down either side of Charles' hips, feeling the bones and muscles under his hands. The soft cotton pants he was wearing were easily pushed down, pooling on the floor, around his ankles.

Pulling the loosely buttoned shirt down over Charles' shoulders, Erik was finally allowed the access he wanted. More skin, more warm muscle moving under pale skin.

"They'll never quite understand why I trust you," Erik said conversationally only pausing long enough to push his own pants down far enough to free his aching erection. He slid one hand up along the column of Charles' neck, gently curving his fingers around his throat. "Nor will they ever understand why or how you can trust me," he continued, squeezing lightly.

_'Them the fools for not understanding, then'_ Charles hummed inside his head. His breathing grew just a little faster. _'Their loss for they'll never see what I see.'_ The last thought had a sharp tang of possiveness to it.

Erik merely grinned and bit into Charles' shoulder while grinding his erection against the sweet curve of his ass. "Or touch what you get to touch," he mumbled, 

_'I do like the way you think,'_ Charles said.

Erik hummed tunelessly as he reached around Charles' hip and grasped Charles' erection, feeling the heat and heaviness of it, realizing that Charles had probably been hard since well before Erik had returned to him. It was the way they tended to be. They should really be too old, shouldn't be getting hard this easily or this often when they were together. However, they did get precious little time with each other these days and maybe their mutant genes were good for more than just reading minds and bending metal. Maybe it helped with their stamina as well. 

Or maybe it was just them? Erik didn't really care. All he knew was that Charles was already close to coming and for all Erik knew, he'd probably denied himself any release all day. It was more than likely. Charles was a sensual creature. He liked delayed gratification, loved the slow burn that would grow into a roaring fire eventually.

Tonight Charles was more than close to the edge and Erik wasn't sure for how long he rubbed and teased Charles' cock. In the end he got a little lost in the sensation of it in his hand combined with the friction of his cock sliding lightly up and down the cleft of Charles' ass. He almost forgot to cup his hand around the tip when Charles shuddered against him, come coating Erik's fingers.

He pushed Charles' feet a little further apart, before sliding his sticky hand down between Charles' thighs, smearing the come over his skin. It made his blood roll faster to hear the hitch in Charles' breathing, while he let Erik manipulate his body until he had him leaning hard against the window, thighs clamped tightly around Erik's cock.

Moving his hands around to rest them on Charles' hips, he waited for Charles to steady himself. The glide forward, once he was sure, was like coming home. 

"Open up, Charles," Erik mumbled, barely audible.

Pulling back and slowly pushing forward again sent sparks up and down his spine, like electricity dancing on his nerves.

"Come on, Charles." It was always an uphill battle with Charles. Even though he of all people should be capable of telling. Erik tightened his grip, knowing full well that he'd be leaving bruises on Charles' white skin, where no one else would see, but where Charles would be able to feel them for days.

"Believe me when I tell you, no matter what happens, my loyalty lies with you. No one else," Erik finally said, quietly, words muffled where he was pressing his mouth against Charles' skin.

A shiver ran through Charles and Erik could finally feel his side of their coupling. Could feel the ghost of a slick hardness between his thighs, could feel the twitching of a renewed erection.

"Ah, there you," Erik breathed with a soft sigh. This was what he had to fight to get every time they had been apart for a longer time. As if Charles lost faith in his loyalty. Erik might even take that personally if he didn't know where it stemmed from. If not for that damned helmet, Charles would be able to feel Erik's emotions and thoughts 24-7. As it were, it was like Charles had to have his beliefs in Erik renewed every time they met again.

The sex part of that was very much to Erik's liking, but there was a part of this that made him wish they could do away with this damned charade. That he could go without the helmet to always feel Charles and for Charles to always feel him.

When he was with Charles, the risk of other telepaths targeting him were close to zero. They would never get through Charles' mental security measures. But when they were apart the helmet was a necessity.

The pleasure building in his own body grew and mixed with Charles'. Erik closed his eyes and lost himself in the rocking movement of pushing between Charles' thighs, feeling his hot skin underneath his fingers, the heat rolling off his body, warm enough for Erik to feel through his suit.

Charles' second orgasm was more of a sigh and a wash of comfort and elation that served as the trigger of Erik's own. Erik, unlike Charles, allowed himself to be loud, moaning into the heated flesh of Charles' shoulder that he had sunk his teeth into, nearly breaking skin.

The release took a lot of Erik's stress with it, and for a moment he allowed himself to lean against Charles', catching his breath. The soft mental hum from Charles, inside Erik's head, was brilliant and washed another layer of stress away.

Erik slowly pushed himself back, letting Charles stay where he was, leaning against the window. He shucked his suit, leaving it on the floor. The sight before him was rivetting and before he could even think it, he sank to his knees behind Charles, sliding his hands down the back of his thighs.

"I'll prove it to you time and time again," Erik said quietly, before he leaned in and licked at their mingled come slicking Charles' thighs. "I'll never stop." He licked again, the texture of skin and hair incredible, the taste of bitter come only working to bring it all closer, to making it more real.

"I intend to prove it to you until we're both in our graves, if need be, beyond." Erik grinned against Charles' skin as he felt the shiver through his body and the rush of want through his mind.

The end


End file.
